Das Geheimnis des Goldenen Shampoos
by Ireth Miriel
Summary: Neben der Vernichtung des Ringes gibt es noch ganz andere Probleme und Aragorn steckt mittendrin. Eine sehr haarigen Angelegenheit. Die Haare werden ihnen mit Sicherheit zu Berge stehen!
1. Die Geschmierten

Ich muss dan dieser Stelle sagen, dass die Grundidee dieser Geschichte "Aragorn sollte sich mal die Haare waschen, warum nicht SHAMPOO?" von Ara stammt, die hier vielleicht einigen Leuten als Autorin bekannt ist. Ihr koennt ihr also auch gerne mal ein Danke schreiben, dass sie mir so eine tolle Idee aufgetischt hat. DANKE ARA! Ohne dich waer die Geschichte net halb so gut!

Jetzt aber zum lustigen Teil!

Teil 1: Die Geschmierten  
Galadriel betrachtete die Gefährten einen nach dem anderen. Ihr Blick war eiskalt und durchbohrte sie. Am Ende wunderten sie sich, dass sie kein Loch zwischen den Augen hatten.  
Nebenbei murmelte sie etwas vom Untergang der Welt, usw., etc.  
"... und das wird alles verloren sein, wenn ihr den Ring nicht vernichtet."  
Jaja, das hatten sie alle schon tausendmal gehört.  
Von Gandalf, von Elrond und von irgendwelchen anderen Leuten.  
Und so entfernten sie sich alle wortlos, da Keiner große Lust hatte sich das Geschwafel noch länger anzuhören.  
"Aragorn! Bleib hier."  
Aragorn zuckte zusammen.  
Oh nein, das hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder!  
Er wollte doch einfach nur seine Pfeife rauchen gehen und dann ab ins Bettchen, aber nein. Dann will seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter auch noch was von ihm.  
Hoffentlich ist es nichts zu intimes...  
"Was ist denn?"  
"Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Mir wurde aufgetragen sie dir zu zeigen."  
Sie zog etwas unter ihrem Kleid hervor. Es schimmerte und glänzte.  
"Das hier..." sie hielt es Aragorn entgegen. "... das ist das goldene Shampoo. Du musst es benutzen!"  
"Das ist doch einfach. Auch wenn es mich ein wenig Überwindung kosten würde, wäre die Aufgabe nicht wirklich schwierig."  
Er riss es ihr aus der Hand und versuchte es zu öffnen. Er zog an dem Verschluss, doch es klappte nicht.  
"So einfach wie du es dir vorstellst ist es bei weitem nicht. Du musst es zu den Badewannen von Min Arschtritt, dir bekannt als Minas Tirith  
(Hierzu später mehr. s. Teil 3) bringen und es dort, zusammen mit heißem Wasser, in deine Haare mischen. Nur so kannst du als König von deiner fettigen Last befreit werden."  
Aragorn betrachtete das goldene Shampoo und nickte.  
"Es wird eine schwere Aufgabe werden, Arathorns Sohn. Aber ich vertraue dir. Du bist genauso ein armer Depp wie Frodo. Wenn du keinen Weg findest, findet ihn keiner. Höchstens der Idiot Boromir, der hat´s nämlich auch dringend nötig. Und jetzt geh!"  
Aragorn war sichtlich beeindruckt und verließ den großen Raum. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer kam ihm Arwen entgegen.  
"Aragorn..."  
"Wat? Hä? Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ich bin auf nem Spaziergang ein bisschen weit nach Süden gelaufen. Hat mich auch gewundert, als da dieses riesige Gebirge kam..."  
"Und was willst du hier?"  
"Erstmal will ich meine Großmutter besuchen und ihr Kuchen und Wein bringen und... ach vergessen wir das. Ich werde dir bei deiner schweren Aufgabe beistehen und dir erzählen wie es dazu gekommen ist."  
"Ich glaub, ich schaffe das nicht... Ich muss Frodo beschützen, all die anderen auch und dann muss ich König werden, Arwen. Ich schaffe das alles nicht!"  
"Denke daran: Du bist Herbal Essences Erbe, nicht Herbal Essences selbst."  
"Wer?"  
"Er war es, der das Shampoo von Sauron verzaubern ließ, weil er endlich rosa Haare haben wollte. Er war es auch, welcher danach die Flasche aus dem heiligen Schrank entfernte und es trotzdem nicht wagte sich damit zu waschen. Durch viele Zufälle, unter anderem dem Herausfischen aus einer Müllverbrennungsanlage, gelangte das Shampoo hier nach Lothlorien."  
"Wer holte es aus der Anlage heraus?"  
"Es war Loreal. Der schönste Elb aus Lorien. Je öfter er sich die Haare wusch, umso glänzender wurden dieselben. Er verstarb vor einigen Wochen als Galadriel ihm die Flasche nahm. Denn das Shampoo verleiht sehr große Schönheit und das wollte sie natürlich nicht."  
"Warum?"  
"Die alte Leier: Spieglein, Spieglein im Wasser in einem Becken, bei wem kann man das Essen von den Haaren lecken."  
"Achso, natürlich."  
"Aber bei Menschen ist die Wirkung nicht so stark. Gib mir das Shampoo!"  
Aragorn reichte es der Elbe hinüber.  
"Siehst du etwas, Aragorn?"  
Er betrachtete die Flasche.  
Auf einmal erschien eine rosa Schrift auf der Packung:  
Der Schaum gegen Fett,  
gegen Schuppen und Dreck,  
für Kampfkraft und Mut  
tut nebenbei auch Frauen gut.

Unten drunter stand noch:  
Vergiss nie diesen Satz,  
mein süßer, kleiner Dreckspatz

Aragorn drehte die Falsche um.  
Auf der Rückseite erschien ebenfalls die Schrift:

Bitte nicht rauchen,  
bitte nicht saufen,  
auch hochentzündlich  
Preis natürlich   
unverbindlich!

Sowas hatte er noch nie gesehen. (Außer auf dem Ring, wie sich versteht).  
"Was geschieht, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, mich damit zu waschen und damit bis nach Minas Tirith zu kommen?"  
"Dann wird Loreal sich das Shampoo zurück holen. Denn in genau einem halben Jahr wird der Mond so stehen, dass seine Ketten die ihm angelegt wurden von einem Lichtstrahl, der durch ein winziges Fenster in den Keller fällt, zerschnitten werden. Das kommt durch Reflexionen und die Erdanziehung. Er wird die Flasche an sich reißen und sich fürchterlich an allen rächen. Vor allem an dir, weil wir Elben ja alle schon weg sind. Also hau rein."  
Dann ließ sie den verwirrten Aragorn alleine auf dem Gang zurück.   
Goldenes Shampoo?  
Was?  
Aber er wollte König werden!  
Also musste er das Shampoo bis in die heiligen Badewannen von Minas Tirith bringen und benutzen!  
Er musste es einfach schaffen!  
Sein Leben und das seiner Freunde hing davon ab!

Er steckte das Shampoo in seine Westentasche und ging grübelnd zu seinem Zimmer.  
Ob das Shampoo auch unsichtbar machen konnte?  
Aber er bekam die Flasche ja nicht auf.  
Also war es egal.  
Er schwang sich in sein Bett und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er schläfrig auf, stopfte das Shampoo wieder in seine Tasche, steckte sich irgendwas von dem Tablett neben seinem Bett in den Mund und verließ dann sein Zimmer in Richtung der Anlegestelle am Anduin.  
Auf dem Weg bemerkte er, dass er sich anstatt etwas Essbarem den Löffel einverleibt hatte und hustete ihn neben Boromir auf den Boden.  
Dieser war in dieselbe Richtung unterwegs.  
"Geht es dir gut, Aragorn?"  
"Jaja, alles prima. huströchelstöhn Mir geht´s echt gut. röchel Alles in Ordnung, wirklich..."  
"Wenn du meinst..."  
Aragorn torkelte benommen durch die Gegend und eierte gerade eben an einem großen Baum vorbei.  
Konnte es Nebenwirkungen geben, wenn man einen Löffel isst?  
Oder waren es schon die ersten Auswirkungen des Shampoos?  
Boromir vermutete übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum.  
Was hat der denn genommen!  
Wo hat der das her?  
Aragorn und all den anderen wurden vor ihrer Abfahrt noch ein Haufen unnützer Geschenke aufgezwungen.  
Beispielsweise Sam: Er bekam ein Seil.  
Was soll man denn mit einem Seil?  
Oder Gimli: Eine Dose mit drei Haarsträhnen von Galadriel.  
Noch unnützer!  
Nur Legolas war wunschlos glücklich.  
Er ließ sich stundenlang über seinen neuen Bogen aus:  
"Boah, 1500 Zoll, Dehnbarkeit bei 120° beim Vollwinkel, hält Pfeile bis zu 3,2 cm, Durchschlagskraft bei 700 Newton... sind ähm... 13000!"  
Keiner widersprach ihm.  
War vielleicht auch besser so...  
Aragorn bekam nichts.  
Galadriel meinte, er bräuchte nichts mehr.  
Blöde Kuh.  
Ein Seil wäre doch ganz gut gewesen.  
Hätte er sich wenigstens aufhängen können, wenn er keine Lust mehr auf den ganzen Quatsch gehabt hätte.  
Aber nö.  
Sowas gönnt Frau ihm ja nicht.

Beleidigt half er seinen Freunden in die Boote.  
Als endlich auch Sam eingestiegen war, der noch verzweifelt versucht hatte sein Seil umzutauschen oder für einen viel zu hohen Preis zu verkaufen, legten sie ab und fuhren in Richtung der Rauros Fälle.  
Auf dem Weg musste Frodo kotzen.  
Aragorns Schuhe wurden dreckig.  
Mist.

Als sie nach einigen Stunden das gewünschte Ufer erreichten machten sie sofort ein Feuer.  
Gimli beschwerte sich darüber, dass sie tausendmal falsch abgebogen waren.  
"Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Das kommt, wenn ein Elb als erster rudert. Am tollsten fand ich noch die Sache mit der Golden Gate Bridge. Die ist doch schon von weitem zu sehen! Wie kann man dann noch direkt drauf zu steuern und gegen den Pfeiler fahren!"  
Legolas wehrte sich:  
"Welcher Zwerg ist denn so blöd und hat versucht einen Kompass zu benutzen? Ich hab nur auf die Anweisungen von dir gehört!"  
Dann verstummten die beiden.  
Doch im nächsten Moment schrie Legolas auf.  
Er sprang auf die Beine und hüpfte im Kreis um das Feuer herum.  
"Was ist los?" Aragorn hielt ihn fest. "Sind Feinde in der Nähe?"  
"Ein...ein..."  
"Ja?"  
"Ein... Regenwurm! Dahaa! In meiner Tomate!"  
Von allen kam ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen und von Merry und Pippin sogar ein "Halts Maul!"  
Doch Legolas schrie schon wieder:  
"Orks! Sie kommen!"  
Boromir vermutete auch bei ihm übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum und ersuchte ihn mit einigen Ohrfeigen zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch Gimli zog den Elben von ihm weg und knotete ihn an einen Baum.  
"Das ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit."  
Boromir bemerkte, dass Frodo plötzlich fehlte und lief gaaanz unauffällig in den Wald hinein.  
Gimli redete immer weiter auf Legolas ein:  
"Was´n mit dir los? Pubertät oder was? Unkontrollierte Hormonausbrüche und so was. Ich hab dich durchschaut!"  
Aragorn kümmerte das nicht.  
Er tastete in seiner Weste nach dem Shampoo und hielt nach Frodo und Boromir Ausschau...

Frodo bewegte sich leicht wie eine Feder über den Waldboden. Seine haarigen Füße waren sehr unpraktisch. Schließlich verfingen sich ständig Insekten darin, was nur zum Vorteil hatte, dass man sie bei Bedarf rösten und essen konnte.  
Das hatte er in China gesehen.  
Aber in China hätten sie IHN garantiert auch gegessen.

Plötzlich kam Boromir von der Seite ins Bild gehüpft. Er trug einen Haufen Kartoffeln... neee... Brennholz in den Armen.  
"Frodo.. ich..."  
"Ja?"  
"Ich... also... würdest du... na ja... den Ring... also..."  
"Ja?"  
"Kommen wir auf den Punkt: Aaaalso... ja... nein..."  
"Frodo setzte sich auf den Boden und bat Boromir sich zu setzen.  
Dann hielt er ihm einen Zettel entgegen.  
Boromir las ihn:  
Haben sie Schwierigkeiten sich klar auszudrücken?  
Können sie einfach nicht klar sagen, was sie wollen?  
Und sind sie gleichzeitig noch von einem Ring besessen?

"Jajaja."  
Dann brauchen sie:  
Eine Ewigkeit Ruhe in Mandos Hallen! Treffen alter Bekannter inklusive! Betten wolkenweich, Zimmer luftig-frisch und die Mahlzeiten lassen sie in den siebten Himmel schweben!  
Mandos Hallen!  
Das Paradies für alle Bescheuerten!  
Sagen sie nur das geheime Wort auf der Rückseite dieses Zettels, wenn sie sterben und wir kommen sofort und bringen sie zu uns!

"Toll, Frodo. Wo hast du das her? Das ist super! Frodo. Frodo!"  
Aber Frodo war schon weg.  
Boromir, besessen von dem Ring?  
Das hatte er selbst zugegeben.  
Er durfte den Ring nicht bekommen!  
Soll er sich doch Aragorns Shampoo holen!  
Jaja, Frodo wusste davon.  
Er hatte eigentlich nur vorgehabt sich unter Galadriels Kleid zu verstecken aber was er von den beiden gehört hatte war dann doch viel spannender gewesen.  
Und im nächsten Moment rannte er auch noch in Aragorns Arme.  
Peng!  
"Ahhh!" machte Frodo.  
"Ahhh!" machte Aragorn.  
"Ahhh!" das war Frodo.  
"Ahhh!" das wieder Aragorn.  
"Ahhh!" und.. ach vergessen wir das.  
"Aragorn, Boromir will den Ring!"  
"Was für´n Ring? Achja. Das Teil."  
Aragorn war schon fast gelangweilt.  
Doch nur wieder der blöde Ring. Über sein Shampoo gab es gar nichts zu erzählen? Aragorn fühlte sich irgendwie untergeordnet...  
Frodo soll bloß verschwinden!Dann bin ich ihn endlich los! Außerdem muss er da ja sowieso hin. Wegen dieses Ringes. Aber je früher er abhaut desto besser... Und ich muss dann nicht mitkommen hehe...  
"Ja, wenn du das sagst."  
"Na, jetzt hau ab! Schnell!"  
"Ok..."  
Und Frodo war weg.  
(Frodo kann sehr gut verschwinden, schon gemerkt?)  
Aragorn tastete nach dem Shampoo. Es war noch da. Aber es war nass!  
Er drehte sich um und wollte das Wasser aus seiner Jacke schütteln, doch da sah er in die Gesichter einiger hundert Uruk hai.  
Oh, scheiße!  
Warum musste das immer ihm passieren?  
Mochten Sauron und Saruman seine Schuhe nicht?  
Seinen Bart?  
Oder waren es gar seine Haare?  
Nee!  
Denen würde er es jetzt zeigen!  
"ICH MACH EUCH FRIEDHOF!"  
Er packte sein Schwert und stürmte auf die Orks zu. Das Shampoo störte ein wenig, doch da störte ihn dann auch nicht mehr.  
Blut spritzte und bald hatte er es geschafft sich zu seinen Freunden durchzuarbeiten, die munter und fröhlich in das Gemetzel einstiegen.  
Naja, eigentlich stieg keiner ein.  
Denn keiner war da.  
Gimli war weg, Boromir war weg, Merry und Pippin waren weg, Sam war weg und Frodo sowieso. Das war ja nichts Neues. Der war ja immer weg.  
Aber Legolas war da.  
Was für ein Glück.  
Aragorn schnitt ihn los.  
"Ich hab´s gesagt! Aber hier hört ja keiner auf mich! Auf mich hört ja niemand!"  
Dabei schoss er sofort einige Pfeile auf die Angreifer.  
"Auf- mich- hört- ja- keiner !"§$&/(!  
Aragorn suchte nach Ohropax, nur leider waren die Dinger von dem Wasser aus dem Shampoo durchweicht. Nicht sehr lecker.  
Also lief er lieber in eine andere Richtung.  
Er musste immer an Käse denken.  
Komisch was?  
Wusst ich´s doch!  
Auf einmal entdeckte er Boromir. Er kniete schon ziemlich tot auf dem Boden. Einer der Uruks zielte auf ihn.  
Aragorn nahm sofort diese Gelegenheit war, denn er musste Boromir wenigstens ein letztes Mal zeigen, dass er der bessere Fettkopf war und griff den dicken Ork an.  
(Anmerkung der Autorin: Wusstet ihr schon, dass aus "Er griff den Ork an" ganz leicht durch einen Tippfehler "Er griff den Orkan" werden kann? Das ist ein großer Unterschied. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass man einen Orkan nicht greifen kann, aber das nur am Rande...)  
Boromir begann sich zu langweilen, aber schon nach einigen Minuten Kampf, stechen, schlagen etc. war Aragorn fertig.  
Er selber hätte garantiert nur die halbe Zeit dafür gebraucht.  
Aragorn stürzte zu Boromir auf den Boden.  
"Boromir!"  
"Ja, so heiß ich? Was denn los? Sag doch einfach Tschüß, oder so was."  
"Öhm!"  
"Frodo hat mir gezeigt, dass ich eine Reise zu Mandos Hallen brauche. Zur Erholung und so. Super Angebot. Du, Aragorn, versprichst du mir, dass du auf meine...auf unsere Stadt aufpasst?"  
"Geht klar!"  
Unsere Stadt? Hat der ´n Rad ab?  
"Und... röchelhust"  
"Ja?"  
"Kartoffelgratin!"  
Aragorn war leicht verwirrt. Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder?  
Doch Boromir hätte ihm keine Antwort mehr geben können.  
Denn Boromir war tot.  
Aragorn stand auf.  
Legolas und Gimli halfen ihm, Boromirs Leiche in eines der Boote zu verfrachten und in den Anduin zu stoßen.

Frodo hatte sie ebenfalls eines der Boote geschnappt und war damit zum anderen Ufer gefahren. Sam musste natürlich unbedingt hinterher.  
War ja klar.  
"Wo sind Merry und Pippin?" fragte Gimli auf einmal.  
Legolas sah sich um.  
"Das ist mal ne gute Frage. Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau, aber ich glaube sie wurden mitgenommen. Von den restlichen Orks."  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Und: Warum rückst du erst jetzt damit raus?" Der Zwerg schubste Legolas. Doch der Elb pendelte nur kurz hin und her und schwang dann in seine alte Position zurück.  
"Ja, ich hab die nette Frau an der Information gefragt. Die hat mir sogar eine Tasse Kaffee angeboten."  
Aragorn fasste sich an den Kopf.  
Ja, ist der Elb denn blöd!  
"Na dann kommt mit!" rief der Waldläufer. "Lasst uns Orks jagen!" Und dabei wischte er sich das Wasser aus der Weste.  
Legolas lief hinter ihm.  
"Aragorn, du tropfst...

Frodo und Sam hatten das Gebirge erreicht und konnten in der Ferne schon die Feuer Mordors erkennen.  
"Was glaubst du, was die anderen machen, Herr Frodo?"  
"Ich glaube sie werden Merry und Pippin suchen..."  
"Hä?"  
"Ich habe die nette Dame an der Information gefragt..."


	2. Zweimal Schwarzkopf

Teil 2: Zweimal Schwarzkopf

Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli liefen nun schon stundenlang durch die Gegend. Und sie dachten gar nicht daran damit aufzuhören.  
Aragorn lief immer gebückter, denn das Shampoo an seiner Brust wurde immer schwerer und zog ihn immer weiter nach unten.  
"Was machst du da?" fragte Legolas zu dem Waldläufer hinab, der nun tatsächlich sehr weit am Boden war. "Geht es dir gut? Sollen wir dir helfen?"  
"Nee, ist schon gut." murmelte Aragorn. "Mir geht's echt gut. Ich... öhm... versuche zu hören, wie weit die Uruks von uns entfernt sind. Damit... damit wir ihnen besser folgen können. Ja, genau."  
Legolas sah zu Gimli.  
Gimli sah zu Legolas.  
Und Aragorn krabbelte vorwärts. Er fühlte sich ziemlich beobachtet und irgendwie... tief. (Die Autorin hat beschlossen, dass man das sagen kann!)  
"Wenn du meinst, Aragorn..." murmelte Gimli nur. "Es sieht nur nicht so... ähm... na ja... gut aus, wenn ich das einmal so bemerken darf. Willst du nicht doch aufstehen?"  
"Ja, natürlich."  
Sieht nicht gut aus? Ja, das ist ein Grund aufzustehen.  
Aragorn rappelte sich hoch, schwankte einige Momente und lief dann hinter Legolas und Gimli her, die schon vor wenigen Minuten auf eine Gruppe Reiter getroffen waren.  
Die starken Pferde waren wohl shampooniert und rochen nach Legolas Geschmack um einiges besser als Aragorn.  
Zumal sie auch noch nach Himbeere rochen.  
Das machte auf ihn noch mehr Eindruck.  
Aragorn trudelte ein wenig verspätet ein.  
Er bekam nur noch mit, dass die Reiter alle Orks getötet hatten, die hier in letzter Zeit durchgekommen waren.  
Dann bekamen sie zwei, diesmal nach Banane riechende, Pferde und ritten in die von dem Anführer der Reiter gewiesene Richtung.  
"Du, Legolas?" fragte Aragorn sofort.  
"Mh? Gimli, hör auf an meinem Hintern rumzufummeln! Was ist denn Aragorn?"  
"Wer war das?"  
"Sie nennen sich die Fructis. Benannt nach ihren Pferden, wie du sicher bemerkt hast. Wonach riecht deins?"  
"Banane."  
Wenn ich doch nur wissen würde, was Banane ist...  
(Wenn man mal über die letzten drei Sätze nachdenkt, ist das eine echt verzwickte Sache...)  
"Schade, meins auch... Auf jeden Fall meinte der Anführer, dass er der Neffe vom König Theoden ist und dass er aus dessen Stadt vertrieben wurde. Armes Schwein."  
Aragorn nickte.  
"Interessant."  
Er versuchte sich am Bauch zu kratzen, was sich aber als schwierig herausstellte, da das Shampoo in den letzten halben Stunde bis zu piep heruntergerutscht war.  
Unauffällig versuchte er es da wieder heraus zu bekommen.  
Aber so etwas bleibt natürlich nie unauffällig.  
Scheiße... scheiße... scheiße...  
Gimli sah zu ihm hinüber.  
Aragorn hatte die Zügel mit den Zähnen gepackt und tastete unkontrolliert in seiner Hose herum.  
"Was machst du da?"  
"Ich habs gleich... einen klein bisschen mehr links... und dann... ja... gleich...jetzt... es kommt..."  
Gimli schluckte und kniff Legolas in den Hintern.  
"Reit ein bisschen schneller, ja?"  
Der Elb nickte.  
Gott, wie war das peinlich...

Bald kamen sie an der Stelle an, an der die Orks verbrannt worden waren.   
"Hier ist nichts mehr..." bemerkte Legolas. "Noch nicht einmal mehr meine Haarspange... die war so teuer... Oh, Haaredrin ruhthen inth Fridhien...  
(Für die Deppen, die das jetzt nicht gecheckt ham: Das heißt: Ruhe in Frieden. Merkts euch!)

"Doch!" rief Aragorn plötzlich und warf sich wieder auf den Boden. "Hier, seht ihr das? Wenn man diesen Quadratmillimeter auf atomarer Ebene betrachtet, sieht man ganz deutlich, dass hier ein Hobbit gelegen hat. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, müsste der andere hier gelegen haben."  
Er deutete neben sich.  
"Ich erkennte ganz genau, dass sie gekrochen sind..."  
Legolas zog seine Brille aus seiner Tasche.  
"Aragorn, sie sind da lang..."  
"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Aragorn und baute gemächlich sein Mikroskop auf.  
"Da steht ein Schild."  
"Und was ist da dran so besonders? Das muss nichts heißen! Das kann genauso gut ein Schild für... ja ein Schild für was anderes halt sein!"  
"Da steht drauf: Hobbits? Da lang. Und dann ein Pfeil."  
Aragorn sah auf.  
"Tatsache. Mir nach!"  
Sie liefen in den nahe gelegenen Wald hinein, der ihnen allen sehr gut als Fangorn Wald bekannt war. Heimat der Friseure und Ziel von nur wenigen Touristen.  
Sie liefen einige Male im Kreis herum und kamen nach einer Stunde an einer Ampel an.  
Sie schaltete auf weiß und eine Gestalt erschien vor ihnen.  
Gimli starrte sie an.  
Legolas warf sich auf die Knie und murmelte etwas von: "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein... der schon wieder..."  
Und Aragorn eierte geblendet in der Gegend herum.  
"Licht aus! Licht aus!"  
Das Licht erstarb und Gandalf trat aus dem Strahl der Sonne.  
Stromverbraucher... Die Sonne scheint und der Typ macht sein Spotlight an..."   
Aragorn begrüßte ihn:  
"Gandalf."  
Ja das war´s auch schon.  
"Meine Freunde! Ihr müsst mit mir kommen, die Stadt Deo-Ras ist in großer Gefahr. Merry und Pippin hab ich in den Wald zur bösen Hexe geschickt Die sollen mal lernen was es heißt 500 Jahre in der Unendlichkeit zu wohnen. Ich habe beschlossen, dass die da hier lernen dürfen, denn wir sind hier ja fast in der Unendlichkeit. Genau genommen sind wir hier am Arsch der Welt. Das wollte ich damit sagen."  
"Jaja..." machten Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli nur und folgten dem alten Zauberer.  
Gandalf zauberte sich noch schnell ein Pferd und sie konnten ihre Reise nach Deo-Ras antreten. Schon nach einer Stunde hatten sie die Stadt erreicht.  
Es war genauso, wie Aragorn es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
So ganz normale Häuser mit Dächern.  
Ganz langweilig auf jeden Fall.  
Sie durchritten das Stadttor und aus irgendeinem Grund stieg eine riesige Party in den Straßen.   
Sobald sie aber auf einem der breiten Wege zur Goldenen Halle waren stoppte die Musik urplötzlich, die Lichterketten wurden schnell hinter die Häuser geworfen und alle setztem eine traurige Mine auf.  
Gimli sah sich um.  
"Ja, halten die uns für blöd!"  
Sie stiegen von ihren Pferden und gingen einem sehr dicken Wächter entgegen, welcher die Goldene Halle bewachte. Die Goldene Halle war übrigens manchmal ein Kinderheim, da der König alle Kinder aufsammelte, die irgendwo von einem Pferd fielen.  
"Du komms hier net roin." sagte der Wächter und strecke die Hand aus.  
"Waffen her, sonst tuts knallen."  
Legolas gab seinen Bogen, seinen Köcher, seine Messer...  
Gimli gab nur seine Axt.  
Langweilig.  
Aragorn musste sich fast ganz ausziehen und Gandalf... ja Gandalf musste das sogar.  
Aber so schwer bewaffnet konnte man ihn nicht reinlassen.  
Mottenkugeln konnten sehr gefährlich werden. Außerdem konnte man ja mit Spinnenweben auch jemanden umbringen... Das nur zu den Beispielen.  
Er durfte sich jedoch einen richtig hässlichen Mantel anziehen um sich nicht gänzlich zu entblößen.  
Dann wurden sie endlich eingelassen.  
Aragorn klammerte sich an sein Hemd und an das darunter liegende Shampoo. Er roch jetzt nach Kiwi.  
Das wechselte anscheinend, je nach Laune.  
Als sie aufgebrochen waren, hatte er nach Zitrone gerochen.  
Aber Legolas hat das gar nicht bemerkt...  
Stimmt genau.

Der König war von einem Zauberer verzaubert worden. Usw. etc. Das war die Kurzfassung.  
(Man muss das an dieser Stelle nicht weiter erläutern, denn ich denke, dass alle, die sich dazu herab gelassen haben diese Geschichte zu lesen, die HdR Filme in und auswendig kennen...)  
Gandalf redete und schlang den Mantel um seinen Körper.  
Es muss verdammt kalt gewesen sein.  
"Theoden, ich werde euch befreien!"  
Gandalf schwang seinen Mantel auf.  
"AHHH!" schrie Theoden und kniff die Augen zu. "Weg! Macht das weg!"  
"Oh..." machte Gandalf. "Das ist mir jetzt ein wenig peinlich..."  
Doch es hatte gewirkt.  
Saruman, das ist derjenige, der von Theoden Besitz ergriffen hatte, aber das weiß man ja, verschwand aus Theodens Körper.  
Irgendwo in der Ferne konnte man ihn Lachen hören.  
"Ich kann das nicht mehr aushalten... Das ist zu komisch... HAHAHAAA... Gandalf! Ich hab nen größeren Zauberstab!"  
Dann war es still.  
Theoden verwandelte sich zurück.  
Unfassbar ich weiß.

Seine Nichte kam auf ihn zugestürmt.  
"Onkel! Es geht dir gut!"  
Ja, du dumme Nuss, das sieht man doch...  
Doch Aragorn lächelte nur freundlich weiter.   
Theoden ließ sich im Schnellverfahren erklären, was eigentlich geschehen war und befahl dann, die Stadt zu eva... evaku... zu räumen und Zuflucht in einer alten Festung zu suchen.  
Helms Kamm.  
(Obwohl Helm UND Kamm nicht wirklich zueinander passt, oder! Schonmal Gimli beim Haarekämmen gesehen! Ich nicht.)  
Keine zwei Stunden später war das gesamt Volk auf den Beinen.  
Überall verstreut lagen Reste der großen Party, die nach der Rückverwandlung des Königs ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Wie an der überfüllten Kinoschlange in Bruchtal kam Aragorn sich vor, als er an der Seite von Eowyn, bewaffnet mit einem, nach Erdbeere riechendem Pferd über die weite Ebene marschierte.  
Und die ganze Zeit redete Eowyn auf ihn ein.  
"Blablabla... und jammjammjammjamm... blablablablaaaa! Jammjam?"  
Aragorn nickte immer nur.  
Doch bald bemerkte er, dass Eowyn das sehr freute und zu weiteren Zungenverdrehern anregte, deswegen schüttelte er bald seinen Kopf nur noch.  
Durch Zufall traf ein winzige Fettklumpen ihr Gesicht, als sie gerade nach der Herkunft seiner Freundin Arwen fragte.  
Er hatte nicht vorgehabt Eowyn etwas über Arwen zu erzählen, denn schließlich wollte er nicht, dass die beiden besten Freundinnen wurden oder so was...  
Aber das hatte sich jetzt erübrigt.  
Eowyn torkelte blind durch die Gegend und rammte Gimlis Pferd, sodass dieser sofort vom selbigen hinunterfiel.  
"Ey, Alte!" schrie er. "Keinen Blinker oder was?"

Aragorn dachte an Arwen und begutachtete seine Kette mit dem Mexikanischen Kalender. (Ich schwöre, dass ich so ein Ding besitze. Das ist sogar aus Mexiko.)  
Dann betrachtete er seinen Automatenring, der im Gegensatz zu der Kette wirklich mickrig war.  
Plötzlich hörte er Legolas Stimme:  
"Hilfe! Wir werden von Regenwürmern... nee, von Orks angegriffen! Moment... Orks? Oh verdammt, ich muss weg..."  
Der Elb flüchtete hinter eines der Bananenponys.  
Aragorn fand aber Gefallen an den Angreifern.  
Die hatten etwas dabei, was ihm vom Haarstatus her sehr ähnlich war...  
Voller Freude über Gleichgesinnte ritt er auf sie zu und wollte sie umarmen, nur leider kam ihm sein Schwert zuvor und er erschlug das erste Lebewesen, welches sich nach einiger Erklärung als Wolf herausstellte.  
Die Reiter der Tiere waren Aragorn sowieso im Weg, deswegen schlug er ihnen gleich den Kopf ab.  
Was soll man auch mir den Dingern!  
Die Frauen waren inzwischen geflüchtet.  
Wie langweilig war das denn?  
Man kämpft sich die Haare vom Kopf und dann sind noch nicht einmal Frauen da, die einen bewundern können.  
Und darüber war Aragorn so wütend, dass er nicht nur den Reitern sondern auch deren Haare sträubenden Freunden den Kampf ansagte.  
Dabei wurde er leider etwas übermütig.  
Er sprang auf einen der Wölfe hinüber, erlegte den Reiter und wollte wieder hinunter springen, aber leider verfing sich, sein Ring (Aufpassen jetzt kommts!) in den Haaren. (Unfassbar, was? Alles wichtige der Geschichte in einem Satz! Haare und Ring! Ich will einen Preis dafür!)  
Und er stürzte eine Klippe hinunter. (Das kennt man ja)  
Legolas und Gimli suchten sofort nach ihm.  
Doch sie fanden ihn natürlich nicht.  
Einer der Orks lachte sich halb tot bei den Versuchen ihren Freund zu finden.  
Legolas packte ihn am nicht vorhandenen Kragen.  
"Wenn du noch einmal lachst, bist du tot!"  
"Ihr seid so blöd! Der Typ ist da runter gefallen und ihr suchst unter den Steinen... hahahaa! Ich lach mich tot!"  
Und so geschah es auch.

"Da runter?" fragte Gimli und sah die Klippe hinab. "Ui, das ist tief..."  
"Das stimmt..." meinte Legolas und betrachtete die Kette, die er von dem Ork abgezogen hatte, nachdem dieser sie von Aragorn abgezogen hatte.  
"Tolle Kette..."  
Und so mussten die ihre Reise ohne Aragorn fortsetzen.

Aragorn war schon zu 80 tot und paddelte fröhlich im Wasser herum in das er gefallen war.  
Aber mit der Zeit war es ihm dann doch zu langweilig und er beschloss seine Lebensenergie auf 100 zu füllen und ließ sich von Arwen ein Erdbeerpferd und einen Rettungsring rüber werfen.  
War doch ein bisschen feucht.  
Außerdem war das Shampoo ausgelaufen und fing an zu schäumen.  
Das kitzelte Aragorn furchtbar.  
Und roch so... sauber!  
Igitt!

Er benötigte eine halbe Ewigkeit um den Schaum aus allen Gegenden zu entfernen, die er selber noch nicht kannte und nur drei Minuten um bis nach Helms Kamm zu kommen. (Nach Kamm zu kommen... hihi...toll dieses k-k-... )

Dort wurde er von Legolas und Gimli in Empfang genommen.  
"Hat ja ewig gedauert." sagte Legolas und warf ihm die Kette zu, die sich als Stoppuhr herausstellte und auf 39 Minuten und 23 Sekunden zeigte.  
"Meinen Rekord vom Getötet werden- und- Wiederkommen brichst du nie, Aragorn. Der beträgt schlappe 34 Minuten."  
"Du bist ja auch älter als ich.."  
"Aragorn... du hast da Schaum am Mund... AHH! Aragorn hat die Tollwut! Und das riecht nach Zitrone! Hilfe!"  
Legolas rannte panisch aus dem Saal. und selbst Eowyn, die sich gefreut hatte Aragorn wieder zu sehen versteckte sich schnell wieder hinter einer Säule.  
Tollwut bringt ihr hier keiner in die Küche!  
Aragorn wischte sich den Schaum vom Mund und ging auf den provisorischen Thronsaal von Theoden zu.  
Er versuchte elegant aussenden die beiden Türflügel auf zu stoßen, aber leider stellte sich das als schwieriger heraus als erwartet...  
Nach einige erfolglosen Versuchen, inklusive einem Schraubenzieher, seiner Ork- Center- Kreditkarte, einem Rammbock, einem Hypnosependel, einer Brechstangen und einer Kettensäge kam er schließlich auf eine sehr abwegige Idee.  
Sollte er es mit der Klinke versuchen?  
Er hatte schon alles probiert.  
Das konnte nicht schaden.  
Also drückte er die Klinke herunter.  
Hey, funktioniert ja tatsächlich...

"Aragorn!" begrüßte Theoden ihn. "Ihr seid wieder da..."  
Kann der nicht einmal bleiben wo er ist!  
"Ja, scheint so. Ich habe gesehen, dass eine Horde Orks auf dem Weg hierher ist!"  
"Wieviele?"  
"Ja fünf mindestens. Weiter konnte ich nicht zählen."  
"Ui, das sind auch schon viele. Das Volk soll sich rösten... äh... rüsten!"  
Aragorn lief aus dem Raum und sofort zu einer der Waffenkammern um sich die besten Klamotten rauszusuchen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Legolas kam hinter ihm her.  
Er schien zu flüchten.  
Aber diesmal vor einer Horde Menschen, die wie wild nach allen möglichen Schwertern und Schilden griffen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste oder gar auf Legolas Haare zu achten.  
"Hilfe! Aragorn!"  
"Nein, ich werde dir nicht helfen!" warf Aragorn zurück.  
"Aber du musst mir helfen! Oder dich werde ich es nicht schaffen. Ich kann nicht gewinnen. Ich bin einer und das sind 300!"  
Aragorn verschwand nur durch eine kleine Tür.  
Legolas trommelte dagegen.  
Doch bald wurde er von einer wütenden Menschenmasse mitgerissen.

Aragorn genoss die Stille die ihn plötzlich umgab und suchte sich langsam seine Kampfkleidung zusammen.  
Als er sich eines der weiten Kettenhemden überwarf, ertastete er das Shampoo in seiner Tasche.  
Er sah sich kurz um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er alleine war und zog die Flasche hervor.  
Eine seltsame Macht hielt ihn gefangen. Er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht abwenden.  
Der Schaum gegen Fett,  
gegen Schuppen und Dreck,  
für Kampfkraft und Mut  
tut nebenbei auch Frauen gut.

Die Buchstaben leuchteten auf. Was mochten sie nur bedeuten?  
Abermals versuchte er den Deckel auf zu ziehen. Diesmal war sein Verlangen danach den Inhalt zu sehen noch stärker als je zuvor.  
Warum..geht das... denn nicht... auf!  
Er schnaubte und stöhnte und Gimli, der hinter ihm die Waffenkammer betrat und nur Aragorns Rücken sah machte schnell wieder einen Schritt hinaus.  
Der Zwerg überlegte einen Moment, wie er auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte ohne Aragorn bei seiner... Tätigkeit zu überraschen.  
Er ging den kleinen Gang einige Meter zurück und erhob dann die Stimme:  
"Oh... es ist schon so spät...ich werde gleich diese Waffenkammer betreten um mich auf den Kampf vor zu bereiten! Jaja, gleich trete ich ein! Ich bin daha. Jetzt stehe ich in der Tür!"  
Aragorn hatte Gimli bemerkt und schob das Shampoo in seine Tasche zurück.  
Dann machte er sich unauffällig an einigen Schwertern zu schaffen.  
"Hallo Gimli!"  
"Hi!"  
Der Zwerg trat näher, behielt aber einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu Aragorn.  
Wer weiß, was der noch an den Händen hat...

Nach einigen Minuten Stille kam auch Legolas in den Raum.  
"Hey ja!" rief er und wirbelte einmal um den Tisch. Dann rutsche er auf einer nach Mandelmilch riechenden Flüssigkeit aus und landete in einem Stapel Helme.  
Aragorn schnupperte an sich herab.  
Mandelmilch!   
Oh nein!  
Schnell machte er Legolas alle gesehenen Übungen nach und ergötzte sich danach an seinem zurückgekehrten, männlichen Geruch.  
Schon besser.

Legolas drückte Aragorn sein Schwert in die Hand.  
"Hier..." er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor seiner Nase herum. "Nimm lieber das Schwert und geh kämpfen..."  
Und das tat Aragorn dann auch.  
Er hüpfte elegant die Treppenstufen hinauf und betrat die große Mauer.  
(Hier handelt es sich nicht um die Chinesische Mauer)  
Überall standen Krieger um ihn herum und er kam sich ein wenig klein vor...

Legolas und Gimli hatten Aragorn aus den Augen verloren. Sie suchten sich auch viel lieber einen anderen Platz.  
Aragorn sollte machen was er wollte.  
"Du, Gimli?"  
"Mh?"  
"Glaubst du, Aragorn verheimlicht uns irgendwas?"  
"Was soll das denn sein? Ich weiß über alle seine Affären mit Rosi Hüttinger und natürlich auch über die mit Pippin Bescheid. Der verheimlicht MIR gar nichts."  
Legolas war sichtlich beeindruckt.  
"Also ich meine eher sein komisches Verhalten..."  
"Legolas?" Der Zwerg bückte sich, zog eine Kakerlake aus einer Mauerritze hervor und hielt sie vor die Nase des Elben.  
"AHHH! Weg, weg! Nimm das weg! Sofort!" Panisch rannte Legolas in einem kleinen Kreis herum und zog allen umstehenden an den Haaren.  
"Legolas, das ist komisches Verhalten..."

Aragorn wartete einige Momente.   
Dann begann der Kampf.  
Juchu!  
Aber wirklich spektakulär war der Kampf eigentlich nicht.  
Die Orks fielen in Reihen vor Aragorn nieder, weil sie seine Haarpracht bewunderten und die anderen Krieger störten die Orks nicht einmal dabei, weil sie einen großen Bogen um Aragorn machten.  
Aragorn eröffnete daraufhin im zweiten Ring der Burg einen kleinen Friseursalon in dem er an alle Orks eine kleine Menge seiner Haarfette verteilte.  
Diese Masse breitete sich sehr schnell aus, weswegen die Verteilung kein Problem war.  
Nach einigen Stunden und einem Haufen Regen zogen die fertig frisierten Orks von dannen.  
Schon ein paar weniger.  
Auf einmal erblickten alle ein rotes Licht am Horizont.  
Es sprang auf gelb und dann auf weiß.  
"Gandalf!" riefen alle wie aus einem Mund, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich in Isengart ein Balken löste, der einen Fluss gestaut hatte.  
(Jaja, so war das nämlich!)

Hinter Gandalf tauchte der Anführer der Fructis auf einem Bananenpony auf.  
"Für das Deo!"  
Dann kam eine riesige Horde Bananen, Erdbeer- Himbeer- Sauerkirsch- und Honigponys auf sie zu und erschlugen die restlichen Orks.  
Die Schlacht war gewonnen.  
(Das geht hier alles unglaublich schnell, ja, aber wie soll man das denn beschreiben? Außerdem ist der dritte Teil doch der spannendste)

Und irgendwo in der Wildnis liefen Sam und Frodo durch die Gegend ohne die Welt auch nur im Ansatz verändert zu haben.  
Und an einer anderen Stelle der Welt. Nämlich am Arsch der Welt, glaubten zwei kleine Hobbits, dass die böse Hexe ein Baum wäre und sie Isengard mit ihrer Hilfe gestürzt hätten.  
Falsch geraten.  
Das waren die anderen. Ätschi.

Von irgendwo hörte man jemanden rufen:  
"Aragorn, du riechst nach Rosinen."

(Aber es bleibt immer noch die Frage, was der Titel dieses Teiles mit der Geschichte zu tun hat. Naja, das weiß keiner so genau...)


	3. Die Rückkehr des Schönlings

Teil 3: Die Rückkehr des Schönlings

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf und die paar anderen hatten das Schlachtfeld verlassen und ritten in Richtung Isengard um sich das Dilemma an zu sehen.  
"Hallooo! hicks" hörten sie eine Stimme. "Haaalloooo, Halliii, Halloo, hickshicks"  
Auf einem Stein saßen zwei Hobbits, die Aragorn nach einigen Minuten der Überlegung als Merry und Pippin erkannte.  
Pippin schwang sich hinter ihm auf sein Pferd.  
"Hey, Aragorn! hicks Weißt du was? hicks"  
"Äh..."  
"Ich.. liebe, liebe, liebe dich! hicks Hörst du, Aragorn? hicks Ich... hicks lieeeebe dich!"  
Merry ging es nicht viel besser. Er war dabei Theodens Haare voll zu kotzen und sie danach zu flechten.  
Aragorn ließ die beiden Hobbits mit ihren Tätigkeiten allein, ließ sogar zu, dass Pippin seinen Gürtel beknabberte und ritt hinter Gandalf her auf den Turm zu.  
Der Zauberer redete dann einige Minuten mit der Hexe, die in den Augen der Hobbits immer noch wie ein Baum aussah und ließ sich von ihr die Lage erklären.  
"Ich liebe, liebe, liebe dich! Aragorn! hicks Küss mich! Küss mich! hickshickshicks!  
Aragorn stieß Pippin von seinem Pferd, sodass dieser ins Wasser fiel.  
"Hahaha!"  
"Aragorn! Liebst du mich denn nicht mehr? hicks Warum nur, Aragorn? Wuhuhuu!"  
Aragorn ließ Pippin aber stehen wo er war und entfernte sich ein wenig.

Pippin hatte derweil eine große Kugel unter seinem Rücken gefunden und betrachtete sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild darin.  
Er grinste noch dümmer, als er ohnehin schon war und das Spiegelbild warf einen noch dümmeren Pippin zurück.  
Aber Gandalf nahm ihm sein neues Spielzeug ab.  
"Meins."  
Und das wars dann.

Der Nachmittag bestand größtenteils aus einer riesigen Fete, da sie ja diesen mickrigen Kampf gewonnen hatten.  
Aragorn bewunderte Gimli, da selbst er von 17 Frauen belagert wurde. Er selber hatte nur Gesellschaft von Eowyn, die er aber natürlich nicht einfach fortschicken konnte, solange ihr Onkel Theoden in der Nähe war.  
"Blablablablabla...jammjammjamm...blablablablablablaaaaaaa! Jammjamm?"  
Und so ging das stundenlange Spiel zwischen Nicken und Kopfschütteln von vorne los...

Den Abend verbrachten sie in einem kleinen Lager in Deo-Ras. Und während Pippin versuchte Gandalf die Kugel abzunehmen befanden Legolas und Aragorn sich draußen vor der Tür.  
(Uhhhh...)  
"Duhu, Legolas?"  
"Was denn?"  
Aragorn druckste ein wenig herum. Legolas packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn.  
"Wahas wihilst duhuu?"  
"Ihich...ahh! Lass mich lohos!"  
"Achso, ja."  
Legolas ließ Aragorn los und sah ihn fragend an.  
"Also, ich muss dir etwas beichten."  
Der Elb zog Aragorn auf den Boden und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin.  
"Beichte los!"  
"Also..." Er überlegte kurz, bemerkte dann aber, dass er keine Worte für diese Beichte finden konnte. Also zog er das Shampoo aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Legolas entgegen.  
"Das da.. Galadriel hat es mir gegeben. Ich muss es zu den Hallen in Minas Tirith bringen und benutzen."  
Legolas betrachtete es.  
"Gib es mir."  
Aragorn war dabei seinem Freund die Flasche in die Hand zu drücken, da kam in ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf.  
"Nein."  
"Gib es mir, bitte."  
"Nein!" Aragorn sprang auf. Ein merkwürdiger Schimmer funkelte in seinen Augen auf. "Ich habe es bekommen, ich soll es benutzen, es ist mein! Mein Eigen! Mein Dreckspatz! Mein... Spatzzzzzzzzzzz!"  
Und mit diesen Worten lief er in das Haus hinein, in dem die anderen schliefen. Er starrte ein letztes Mal das Shampoo an, dann steckte er es wieder ein.

Pippin war natürlich so blöd gewesen und hatte sich die Kugel noch einmal angeschaut und wurde in diesem Moment von dem Oberherrscher Sauron festgehalten.  
Idiot.  
Aragorn schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf bevor er den Hobbit befreite.  
So viel Blödheit auf einem Haufen kann man ja nicht ertragen...  
"Aragorn ich weiß woher ich die Flasche kenne! Sie..."  
Aber Aragorn hatte ganz andere Sorgen, als auf Legolas zu achten. Mit der Tatsache, dass er Pippin befreit hatte, wurde er jetzt von Sauron festgehalten.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder Denken üben... Oder ist so viel Dummheit durch die Luft übertragbar!  
Jetzt musste Legolas Aragorn retten.  
Verzwickte Lage, denn in Legolas Augen verwandelte sich die Kugel in eine überdimensionierte Ameise, was den Rettungsversuch erschwerte.  
Legolas nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und trat gegen die Ameise, die dann sofort, als Kugel, durch den halben Raum rollte und von Gandalf angehalten wurde.  
Dabei kam Legolas versehentlich mit dem Fuß gegen das Shampoo an Aragorns Brust.  
Der blitzte den Elben böse an, sodass dieser anfing angsterfüllt zu wimmern und sich den kleinen Finger ins Ohr steckte.  
Aragorn verließ das Geschehen.  
Er hatte keine Lust Gandalfs Wiederbelebungsversuche an Pippin mit an zu sehen.  
Es war schon ein grauenhafter Gedanke, Gandalf dabei zu beobachten, wie er SEINEN Pippin küsste.  
kotzwürg  
Er bekam am nächsten Tag nur noch mit, dass Gandalf mit Pippin nach Min Arschtritt reiten wollte um irgendwen zu retten.  
(Min Arschtritt Sehr gebunden ausgesprochen, Es kommt häufig zu Verwechslung mit Minas Tirith. Minas Tirith ist aber eigentlich nur das Stadttor von Min Arschtritt. Gescheite Leute wie Gandalf und Galadriel wissen so was. Ursprünglich: Mein Arschtritt, was aber zu Verwirrung führte. Denn was ist schon "Mein Arschtritt"? Auf jeden Fall wurde das "e" entfernt, weil man damit, im übertragenen Sinne das "Äh?" was immer als Reaktion auf "Mein Arschtritt" folgte wegstreichen wollte. Derjenige der sich das ausgedacht hat, war ein ziemlicher Analphabet, der den Unterschied zwischen "e" und "ä" nicht kennt. Ihch kahn miha nichth fohrstelhen wehr sihch soo ainen Mihst ausdenckd.)  
(Ich fand es unfassbar, dass mein Rechtschreibprogramm Arschtritt kennt, aber dafür Loreal, Arwen oder hutröchelstöhn nicht. Was für eine Gemeinheit.)

Aragorn bemerkte im Weiteren nur, dass es hier erst einmal nichts zu tun gab.  
!Sehr gut!  
Er malte sich aus, was er alles in der Zwischenzeit, in der sie nicht in irgendwelche Kämpfe verwickelt waren tun konnte.  
Essen, trinken, essen, essen, schlafen, essen...  
Als er von einer Macht aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde. Diese Macht stellte sich leider als böse Macht heraus und hieß Legolas.  
Aragorns Augen verwandelten sich langsam von einem Stück Käse in ihre alte Form zurück und starrten Legolas an.  
"Du, Aragorn?"  
"VERPISS DICH!"  
Durch den Windstoß der Aragorns Mund entwich wurde Legolas Frisur zerstört und der Geruch verätzte alle Schuppen in seinen Haaren.  
Der Elb tastete an seinem kopf herum.  
"Hey! Eine neue Frisur!"   
Aragorn war davon weniger beeindruckt.  
"Was zum Teufel willst du?"  
"Das Shampoo."  
Aragorn griff sofort danach und funkelte zu Legolas hinauf.  
"Ich weiß wo es her ist!"  
"So?" Aragorn wurde hellhörig. Er wusste zwar selber einigermaßen woher das Zeug kam, aber vielleicht hatte Legolas dem ja noch etwas hinzu zu fügen.  
"Ein Vetter 67 Grades von ist war Loreal."  
Das ist schlecht...  
"Also gehört das Shampoo eigentlich in meine Familie!"  
"Das Shampoo gehört ursprünglich Herbal Essences! Du hast kein Recht darauf! Und jetzt VERPISS DICH! $/§($"!"  
Als Legolas sah, dass Aragorn doch sehr, sehr aufgebracht war verschwand er lieber wortlos.  
Denn, wenn bei einem Menschen schon sämtliche Gesichtsadern vor Aufregung geplatzt waren, konnte man annehmen, dass diese Person aufgebracht war.  
(Hierbei denke ich an meinen Ex- Lateinlehrer, der über eine sehr lustige Ader an der Schläfe verfügte, die zu zucken begann, wenn er sich aufregte. Er ist echt ein sehr gutes Beispiel für Muskelbewegung und Bluttransport zum Gehirn. Naja, vergessen wir das lieber)

Der Elb zog sich also lieber zu Gimli zurück, der sich weniger Gedanken über den Verlauf des Tages, sondern eher über den Verlauf der Mahlzeiten machte.

Irgendwann kam Aragorn mitten in seinem Schlaf zu Ohren, dass sie beim Brennen des Leuchtfeuers, aufbrechen würden.  
Scheiße...   
Er drehte sich einmal um.  
Und keine zwei Sekunden später hörte er auch schon eine rufende Stimme:  
"Die Leuchtfeuer brennen! Minas Tirith ruft um Hilfe!"  
Aragorn lagen in diesem Moment Schimpfwörter auf der Zunge, die er selber nicht kannte, aber er hielt sich wacker zurück. Das Shampoo an seiner Seite gab ihm mit Latschenkieferduft Kraft.  
Er liebte Latschenkiefer.

Er wackelte zur Goldenen Halle hinauf, nun mit dem Wissen wie man eine Tür öffnete, und ließ sich von Theoden mit Informationen zuballern.  
Am Ende des Gesprächs kam man zu dem Schluss, dass man sich sofort auf den Weg machen müsste, um den Einwohnern Mi Arschtritts zu helfen. (Wörtlich sprach Theoden natürlich von Minas Tirith, aber der Richtigkeit halber wollen wir den korrekten Namen anwenden)  
Man zog also aus und trampelte, so fürchtete Aragorn, direkt in eine weitere Schlacht.  
Ja, was auch sonst!

Der Weg war lang und beschwerlich und Aragorn begegnete dauernd Gestalten wie Rotkäppchen und dem Froschkönig, was ihn sehr beunruhigte.  
Er schüttelte sich. War das das Shampoo?  
Waren das die Anzeichen?  
Hallu... Halluzzzz... Sinnestäuschungen?  
Das durfte doch nicht sein!  
Eine dicke Krokodilsträne rollte über Aragorns Wange, als sie ein Lager aufschlugen und das Rumpelstilzchen an seinem Zelteingang herumhuschte und sich den Fuß im Lagerfeuer verbrannte.

Aragorn schlief unruhig. Zuerst träumte er von Essen. Viel Essen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde sein schönster aller Träume aber gestört. Arwen huschte über das Brathähnchen und hüpfte elegant durch den Rotkohl.  
Hau doch ab!" Er wedelte vor seinem Gesicht rum.  
"Herr Aragorn?" kam plötzlich ein Mann zu ihm in sein Zelt herein. Aragorn fuhr hoch, zog eines seiner Messer unter dem Kissen hervor und schrie:  
"Ich will keine Kartoffeln!"  
"Herr, man erwartet euch."  
Jaja, immer erwartet man was von mir... was ist das bloß für eine Welt. Kann die nicht mal auf MICH warten? So wie der große Er- War- Tet? Theoden hats gut. Er wartet immer...  
(Das war schwierig schweiß wegwisch)

Halb verschlafen schleppte er sich aus dem Zelt, vergaß dabei aber ganz seinen Schlafanzug zu bedecken, woraufhin er überraschte Blicke auf sich zog, die er aber sofort mit den Worten:  
"Ihr seht auch nicht besser aus mit Kroketten im Hintern!" unterdrückte.  
(Bei dem gesamten Essen handelt es sich außerdem um unser Weihnachtesessen, bis auf kleine Abweichungen. Aber von Ente zu Hähnchen ist es ja nicht soooo weit...)  
Er stapfte zu Theodens Zelt, wo er schon von Elrond empfangen wurde.  
NEIN!  
"Aragorn, mein Sohn! Lass dich umarmen!"  
Ich bin nicht dein Sohn...  
"Vater!"  
Elrond betrachtete seinen "Sohn" von oben bis unten. Und etwas fiel ihm auf. Er schlug mit einer gezielten Handbewegung auf Aragorns piep!  
"Das schickt sich nicht, wenn man Besuch empfängt! Das solltest du langsam wissen."  
Vor Schmerzen krümmend lag Aragorn am Boden.  
"Hiiiiiiiiuuuuuuiaiaaaaaaaaoiooo!"  
"Äh... ich glaube as heißt "ja". Also um es kurz zu machen. Ich hab dir hier was mitgebracht von meiner langen Reise aus Taiwan. Vielleicht kannst du es gebrauchen. Wollte es nur loswerden, bevor du mir wegnippelst und es bei mir im Keller liegt und ich es nicht mal bei E- Bay verkaufen kann. Nimm die Straße zum Drimm-dich." Er reichte Aragorn ein Schwert und er las die Schriftzeichen darauf:  
Made in Taiwan...  
"Achja, du musst das Shampoo unbedingt benutzen. Arwen war so blöd ihr Leben an das Shampoo zu hängen. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, wird sie genauso dumm wie Eowyn. Also streng dich an!"  
Dann verschwand Elrond.  
Aragorn brauchte 10 Minuten um den Schmerz zu überwinden und 2 Minuten um sich anzuziehen, sein Pferd zu satteln und sie Straße zum Drimm-dich einzuschlagen, die Elrond ihm empfohlen hatte.  
"Haaaalt!" rief Legolas plötzlich hinter ihm. "Du geht's nirgendwo hin, wenn ich nicht dabei bin."  
"Und ohne mich gehst du auch nicht." sagte Gimli schnell, als wüsste er schon, dass er in der gesamten Geschichte kein Wort mehr reden dürfte.  
Na toll...  
Aragorn betastete noch einmal das Shampoo, welches nach... mmh... lecker... Hähnchen roch und ließ sich dann auf die Anwesenheit von Legolas und Gimli ein.  
"Dann kommt mit!"

Sie ritten eine, vielleicht zwei Stunden den Weg entlang, der sich bereits nach 10 Minuten als Trimm dich Pfad entpuppte.  
Legolas legte Leibesübungen hin, von den Gimli noch nicht einmal träumen wollte.  
Aragorn beließ es bei einem kleinen Spurt, als er den Eingang zum Berg entdeckte.  
Die Pferde rannten sofort weg, als sie Legolas Trainingshose sahen, die er sich gerade auszog und so waren die drei allein.  
Aragorn betrachtete den Eingang.  
"Legolas, du gehst zuerst."  
"Auf keinen Fall! Gimli, du zuerst!"  
Der Zwerg schüttelte energisch den Kopf und deutete auf Aragorn.  
Die beiden machen einem das Leben echt schwer...  
Also ging er doch als erster.

Nach ein paar Metern durch den Berg kamen sie in eine große Halle.  
"Hallo?" rief Legolas so laut er konnte?  
"Hallo... hallo... hallo..." kam das Echo zurück.  
Verzückt lief Legolas auf und ab.  
"Legolas ist der Schönste!"  
"Der Schönste... Schönste... Schönste..."  
"Gimli ist mein Freuheund!"  
"Freuheund... Freuheund...Freuheund..."  
"Take me tonight!"  
"Ne, das mach ich nicht! Hau ab du Idiot!"

Dann verstummte das Echo. Legolas war bedrückt und bemerkte den Haufen Geister, der sich um Aragorn versammelt hatte zu spät.  
Hysterisch rannte er hinter einen Stein und stelle sich vor, es wäre ein Bananenpony.

"Ihr... äh... Geister! hört mich an!"  
Einer der Geister stellte... flog... schwebte... ach weiß der Teufel... befand sich vor Aragorn.  
(Das hört sich ja wohl am Schlimmsten an... na ja)  
"Warum?"  
"Weieeeel ich das hier habe!" Er holte das Plastikschwert von Elrond heraus.  
"Das ist aber schön für dich, Schmalzlocke. Das interessiert uns nicht die Bohne."  
Aragorn war ratlos. In seiner Verzweiflung und schon allein wegen der Tatsache, dass er sich inmitten von 100ten Geistern befand hob er das Shampoo in die Höhe.  
Sofort kamen die Wahrnehmungsstörungen wieder.  
Er hörte Stimmen...

"Wir sind die 899 Geißlein! Willst du nicht unser 900stes sein?"

"Nein, verdammt!" Er schüttelte sich und aus den Geißlein wurden wieder die Geister.  
"Ich habe hier das... goldene Shampoo! Gehorcht mir und ich werde euch von eurem Fluch befreien!"  
(Fluch: Seht euch den Film an. Keine Lust auf den Ramsch)  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Geister.  
"Nagut." antwortete ihr Anführer. "Wir werden euch helfen."

Einen Tag später war die Schlacht vor Minas Tirith bereits in vollem Gange (Hier darf man von Minas Tirith reden!)  
Die Truppen aus Mordor waren mit allem angerückt, was zwischen den Steinen zu finden war und was mehr als ein Bein hatte.  
Tausende Orks und... gähn... wilde Tiere,...

Auf jeden Fall schien die Schlacht nicht gut zu verlaufen. Theodens Truppen waren zwar gut angekommen und hatten sich sofort in die Schlacht gestürzt aber viel ausrichten konnten sie nicht.  
Aragorn war sichtlich stolz über seine Mannschaft.  
Mit einem lauten Sprechgesang führte er die Geister des Berges in den Kampf:  
"Es gibt nur ein´ Rudi Völler! Es gibt nur ein´ Rudi Völler! Ein Rudi..."

Nach einigen Stunden war das Feld leergefegt und der Boden qualmte, wegen der vielen Füße.  
Aragorn lief die Treppen von Min Arschtritt hinaus.  
Aber das Laufen fiel ihm immer schwerer. Legolas stand hinter ihm. Grauenvoll laute Musik ertönte.  
"Aragorn! Soll ich dir helfen?"  
"Nein! Es ist meine Aufgabe!"  
Und er stemmte sich einige Stufen weiter.  
Legolas lief weiter neben ihm.  
Kurz vor dem Haupttor brach Aragorn zusammen und Legolas zeigte sein wahres Gesicht.  
"Gib mir das Shampoo!"  
Aragorn öffnete die Augen und starrte Legolas an.  
"Nein!"  
Dann stemmte er sich hoch und rannte durch die Tür. Er lief so schnell ihn seine Füße in diesem Moment tragen konnten in Richtung der Badegemächer.  
(Verdammt, wie heißt das? Bäder hört sich so... modern an!)  
Er stieß die erste Tür auf und sah es:  
Eine Wanne, gefüllt mit heißem Wasser.  
Er riss sich die Kleider vom Leib und wollte gerade einen Fuß in das Wasser tun als Legolas hinter ihm auftauchte.  
Ein kleiner Kampf zwischen nackt und angezogen begann.  
"Das Shampoo gehört mir!" stieß Aragorn hervor und bemühte sich seine Intimsten Teile soweit wie möglich von Legolas Körper fernzuhalten.  
"Es soll an mich gehen! Loreal hat es gefunden! Es gehört mir!"  
Aber Aragorn versetzte Legolas einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den kleinen Zeh, was bei Elben zu einer 3 4/9 Minuten langen Bewusstlosigkeit führte.  
Dann stieg er in die Wanne und versuchte die Flasche zu öffnen.  
Ahh! Es geht nicht! Geh auf!  
Er zog und zog. Aber es klappte nicht.  
Nach kurzer Zeit wachte Legolas auf und stürzte sich zu Aragorn mit einem wilden Schrei in die Wanne.  
Er entriss ihm die Flasche und rutsche ans Fußende.  
"Du Idiot du musst D-R-E-H-E-N!"  
Drehen ?

Aragorn steckte schnell den Kopf unter Legolas Hände und ließ die nach Melone riechende Essenz auf sein Haupt fließen.  
Dann tauchte er schnell unter und schrubbelte mit seinen Händen in seinen knirschenden Haaren herum.  
"Oh, ja, ja, jaaaa!"  
Gandalf trat durch die Tür.  
"Ähm... was macht ihr beiden da in der Badewanne?"

Legolas versuchte sich elegant aus der Wanne zu schwingen aber das viele Wasser in seiner Kleidung zwang ihn dazu sitzen zu bleiben.  
Aragorn spielte mit einer Quietschriesenspinne und sang leise vor sich hin:  
"Old McDonald hat ne Farm..." dann ging er über zu "Sexbomb, Sexbomb... lalala!"  
Dann tauchte er ein weiteres Mal unter und spülte sich das Shampoo aus den Haaren.  
"Gandalf! Ich bin der König!"

Gandalf verschwand schnell lieber rund versuchte zu vergessen, was er gesehen hatte, denn jetzt fing Legolas gerade an Aragorn zu huldigen.

Die letzte Schlacht vor den Toren Mordors mussten die letzten Truppen ohne Aragorn und Legolas schlagen. Die interessierten sich schließlich nicht für Frodo und den blöden Ring...

Einen Tag später fand Aragorns Krönung statt.  
Er freute sich schon seit Stunden wie ein wild gewordenes Stachelschwein.  
Er hatte sich seine Haare 100te Male gekämmt und gefönt, was den Verlust von 5 Beamten des Königs bei der Krönung zur Folge hatte.  
Die mussten ein bisschen... Luft schnappen.  
(Gecheckt?)

Gandalf drückte Aragorn die Krone auf den Kopf und der neue König rannte sofort zu Legolas, da dieser ihm eine Überraschung versprochen hatte.  
"Raus damit, ich platze!"  
Legolas dachte an die Szene in Edoras, die Geschichte mit den Adern am Kopf... Er stellte sich lieber nicht vor, wie Aragorn platzte.  
Er trat lieber beiseite und gab den Blick auf Arwen frei, die sich überglücklich um Aragorns Hals warf.  
Aragorn schnupperte an ihren Haaren.  
Sehr gut. Latschenkiefer.

Ende


End file.
